Cracking with the Croods (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Cracking with the Croods. The episode begins one day at the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna and her friends learned about prehistory from Sandbar. Sandbar: So, Class, any prehistory lesson today? Princess Yuna: I've once learned what Stonehenge and Ponhenge existence since prehistoric times. Sandbar: Very good, Yuna. Whirlpool Gold: Yeah, Sandbar taught you very well as always. Then, Pterano came with some invitations form Sunburst. Pterano: Excuse me, Sandbar, I hope I'm not interrupting your teachings to these young pupils. Sandbar: Not at all, Pterano. Pterano: I have brought some invitations to the Great Valley from Prince Sunburst. Prince Sunlight: See that, Guys? My dad's inviting us to my home! Sandbar: Lucky you, Little buddy. Princess Yuna: Alright, Sunlight. So, Yuna flew to go and tell her parents and aunt about the news. At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends research about all kinds of dinosaurs and other extinct animals. Princess Yuna: Look at that. Velociraptor. Ashette: Yak looking at Wolly Mammoth. Princess Flurry Heart: Can you guys believe a Smilodon like that? Princess Twila: I do. Princess Yuna: Me too. After researching about the prehistoric creatures, they started practicing for the upcoming race. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ready... set... go! (sets the clock on) With the race starting, Yuna was taking the lead. Princess Yuna: Woohoo! Cruz Ramirez: See you at the finish line, Princess! Princess Yuna: Not if I see you there first, Cruz! At last, Yuna finally reached the finished line. Princess Yuna: Finish! Fizzlepop Berrytwist: (stops the clock) Not half bad, pretty fast even for a princess. Grubber: Yeah. Princess Yuna: Thanks. Princess Solarna: (got out of Ecto-88) Nice one, Yuna, I couldn't have done it better myself. Princess Yuna: We'll see about that, Sister. Just then, Capper checked his watch only to keep track on the schedule. Capper: Hey, Y'all, ain't that about time we got the Great Valley? Princess Yuna: (realized) You're right, Capper, we should pack our belongings for the road. Snowdrop: Don't forget the Journals. Princess Yuna: Never did and never will, Snowdrop. When it was time to go to the Great Valley, Yuna and her friends climbed onboard the Mighty Bus as it take off. On the way, Yuna watched the videos about how Owen Grady trains Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie when they are baby Velociraptors. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: You really like that, do you, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I know, right? Then, Capper came with some snacks and beverages. Capper: Okay, Y'all, who wants some snacks and beverages? Snowdrop: I go for a candy bar and some grape juice. Then, Discord appeared offering which candy bar and grape juice. Discord: Candy bar with or without nuts? And white or purple grape? Snowdrop: Without nuts and purple grape. Princess Yuna: I can take a cheese and crackers and Pitt Cola. So, they each got their snacks and drinks. Later, Yuna and her friends had arrived at the Great Valley. Capper: Here's our stop, the Great Valley. Princess Twila: Wow. As they all got out of the Mighty Bus, they were greeted by the Croods, Ty-Rux, Arlo, Littlefoot, Cro, Dink, Rolf, Pterrence, and their friends. Arlo: Hey there. Welcome to the Great Valley. Dipper Pines: Hey, Arlo. Grug Crood: How's it going, Shrek? Shrek: Long time no see, Grug! Just then, Sunlight notice his father. Prince Sunlight: Hi, Dad! Sunburst: Hey, Son. (as he and Starlight Glimmer hugged their son) Starlight Glimmer: I hope there's no problem ruling while I was at my job as guidance councilor. Sunburst: Not at all. Prince Sunlight: I can hardly wait for the biggest race, Dad! Sunburst: Me too. So, the visitors got their luggage to where they can be settled. In Princess Starlight Glimmer's Castle, she welcomed them for a special banquet. Starlight Glimmer: This is our special banquet. Mabel Pines: Wow. Amazing. Cera: Fascinating, isn’t it? Thunk Crood: Soos, are you enjoyed Princess Starlight's banquet? I know I am. Soos Ramirez: You and me both, Thunk. Gran: I don't mind the fun of it at all. Then, Princess Starlight and Prince Sunburst announced the upcoming race. Starlight Glimmer: Attention, everyone, everypony and every creature. Sunburst: Starlight and I have decided to begin the annual race for Princess Yuna, our son, Prince Sunlight, and their friends. Princess Yuna: Yes! I can't wait! Woo Hoo! Lightning McQueen: Ka-Chow! Princess Solarna: What do you say, Ecto-88? K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) I'm ready, Princess Solarna. So, they all celebrated it for the special race coming. Then, the big day is ahead as Yuna and her friends were getting ready. Princess Yuna: (inhales) Okay, here we go. Focus. Speed, I am speed. Prince Sunlight: No offence, Yuna, but do you always act like that? Princess Yuna: I got my ways of focusing on the race, Sunlight, and I'm pretty sure you do too. Prince Sunlight: Right. Later, Sunlight was making sure that the racetrack around the Great Valley is ready. Prince Sunlight: Perfect. Sunburst: Perfect for the race, Son. Back with Yuna and her friends, they were all set for the big race. Princess Yuna: (fueling up the Fabulous Shooting Star with Dinoco Oil) Dipper Pines: How's it coming, Bubba? Bubba the Cave Duck: Race kart doing fine. Princess Flurry Heart: (checking her racecar) Tire pressure, check. Paintjob, check. Fuel, check. Lightning McQueen: (inhales) Float like a cadillac, sting like a beemer! So, they all waited for Sunlight to get himself ready for the race. Meanwhile, Sunlight was giving himself some space for a little while. Prince Sunlight: Pull yourself together, Sunlight. Just then, Guy and the Croods came to see him. Guy: Hey, Sunlight, doing okay? Prince Sunlight: I’m fine, Guy. Thunk Crood: You excited about the race? I know Douglas is. Douglas: (barks) Prince Sunlight: I guess so, Thunk. Soon, the Dinoco Family arrived just in time for the race. Cal Weathers: Hey, Guys. Strip “The King” Weathers: Hello, Everyone. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mr. The King! Hi, Cal! Lynda Weathers: How're you and your little friends doing, Princess Yuna? Princess Yuna: We’re doing very well, Mrs. The King. Sunburst: We're so glad you could join us, King. Strip “The King” Weathers: My pleasure, Sunburst. I always wanted to see some dinosaurs friends of yours. For the special occasion, Yuna and her friends dressed themselves as cave dwellers. Pound Cake: Look at me, I look like Bamm-Bamm! Pumpkin Cake: (as they laughed) You’re funny, Bro. So, they all learn from the Croods what it's like being like cave dwellers. Meanwhile, Sunlight, his parents and the Dinoco Family got to ride on the Jurassic Park Jeeps. Strip "The King" Weathers: (gasps) Linda Weathers: Strip, we're going to all the dinosaurs and prehistoric... (as Strip turns her head and she gasps) Brachiosaurus: (walking) As Strip and Linda got out, they were amazed to see the real actual dinosaurs. Strip "The King" Weathers: It's a... it's a dinosaur. Sunburst and Starlight got out of the Jurassic Park Jeep, Cal was amazed too. Cal Weathers: In son of a gun, that was amazing. Strip "The King" Weathers: How fast are they? Sunburst: Well, we've clocked the T-Rex at 25 miles per hour. Linda Weathers: T... T... T-Rex? Sunburst: Uh-huh. Linda Weathers: You say you have the T-Rex? Starlight Glimmer: (nodded) Uh-huh. Strip "The King" Weathers: Say again? Sunburst: We have the T-Rex. Starlight Glimmer: Her name is Rexy. Sunburst: Strip Weathers aka the King, Linda Weathers. Welcome... to the Great Valley. With that said, all the dinosaurs and prehistoric animals alike live together in the valley. After that, Yuna watched the video about how Owen Grady tamed, Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie as she does the same as he does. Princess Yuna: Here, Girls. Blue: (screeched) Princess Yuna: Hey there. It's okay. No biting. Blue: (makes a raptor call) Delta: (screeched) Princess Yuna: Good girls. That's it. Good girls. And so, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie nuzzled Yuna. Just then, it was time for the tour on the Jurassic Tour Vehicles. Starlight Glimmer: There will be the transports for the afternoon. Strip "The King" Weathers: No drivers. Right? Sunburst: Oh, no, no, no. No drivers. They're electric. Prince Sunlight: Hey, Dad, where'd you and Mom get those? Sunburst: From the Golden Oak Library. So, Yuna and her friends witness how uncivilized dinosaurs inhabited in the wilds. After riding the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, Yuna and her friends change their clothes back. Princess Yuna: Wow. That was amazing. Princess Sunlight: It was time for the big race. Princess Yuna: What's with you anyway, Sunlight? You've acted like you never enjoyed being home anymore. Prince Sunlight: (sighs in depressed) Well, I miss my home and my family. Sunburst: Cheer up, Son. You'll always see us again someday when you always come visit us. Prince Sunlight: Thanks, Dad. Cal Weathers: Wanna race now? Princess Yuna: Let's do it. Prince Sunlight: I'm gonna make my family proud. Sunburst: I know you will, Sunlight. At the Starting Line, Yuna and her friends were ready enough for the race. Lightning McQueen: See you at the finish line, Sunlight. Prince Sunlight: Not if I see you first you won’t. So, Earl Sinclair came to the starting line. Earl Sinclair: On your marks... get set... go! And so, the Prehistorical Race has begun. Soon, they raced around the Great Valley and Woollyville. Princess Yuna: Eat my dust! Lightning McQueen: Not as good as mine! Cruz Ramirez: Ready to got last, Sunshine!? Princess Sunlight: Not on my watch, Cruz! Then, Yuna, Lightning, Cruz, Sunlight, Cal, and his uncle, The King won a six way tie. Princess Yuna: We won in a six way tie! Prince Sunlight: Woohoo! Lightning McQueen: Yes! Cruz Ramirez: (laughs) Starlight Glimmer: Well done, Sunlight. Sunburst: We're so proud of you, Son. Prince Sunlight: Thank, Mom. Thanks, Dad. It was time to go home, Sunlight gave his one last goodbye hug. Prince Sunlight: You'll come and visit me and Mom soon. Will you, Dad? Sunburst: I will, Son. So, they gave each other a hug fahter and son happily. Grug Crood: Yuna, look us up following the sun to tomorrow. Princess Yuna: We will, Grug. Goodbye! Guy: Bye! See you later. Pound Cake: See ya, Guy! By, Thunk! Princess Flurry Heart: Goodbye! Once back home, the Dinoco Family were very impressed of Sunlight doing well at the race. Strip "The King" Weathers: I am so impressed with you, Sunlight. Prince Sunlight: Really? Strip "The King" Weathers: Yep, we could practice our race together sometime. Cal Weathers: What'd ya think, Sunlight? Prince Sunlight: I think that will be awesome. Cal Weathers: Now, we’re talking. Linda Weathers: Guess what, Boys, they came. Just then, the delivery of all kinds of Dinoco Oil for the vehicles in the Golden Oak Library’s vehicle room have arrived. Princess Yuna: Wow! Look at all of those Dinoco Oils. Cruz Ramirez: Now, that’s what I'm talking about. Princess Yuna: (writing on Journal 4) Dear Journal, we had a greatest race right here in the Great Valley. Just to be fare for Sunlight, I never doubt he'd do anything for his family by being the best prince in his homeland. As long as you stick to your family, I know for a fact that you'd never let them down at all. Your owner, Princess Yuna. At last, Yuna and Sunlight practice their race karts together. The End In the end credits, Yuna and Sunlight practiced their magic together. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225